Beneath Your Feet
by mashedpotatos
Summary: Jyuto tidak menyesal. Meskipun harus menyakitinya, meski harus membuat matanya bengkak karena terus-menerus menangis pun Jyuto tidak akan berhenti. "Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk membuatmu terus mencariku, mendambakanku."


**Hypnosis Mic/ヒプノシスマイク **©** King Record**

**Warn!** Yaoi, apparently out of character, ̶c̶r̶i̶n̶g̶e̶y̶ ̶a̶f̶

* * *

"Berat." Jiro mengeluh. Tangannya meraba sakelar lampu tidur, menekan tombol kemudian jemarinya bergerak menyusuri surai coklat yang tertimpa cahaya. Ia bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali lelaki ini memangkas rambutnya, dan membiarkannya memanjang sampai menutupi alis. Begitu lebat namun ia akan mendapati seutas rambut yang rontok di pagi hari. Tangan Jiro terhenti setiap kali ia menemukan helaian yang telah mengelabu. Senyumnya mengembang mendapati fakta bahwa kini lelakinya telah menua. Menua bersamanya.

"Kau tahu, pagi ini Saburo mendatangiku di tempat kerja. Ia membawakan sekotak penuh teh _osmanthus_ dan kabar bahwa ia akan berangkat ke Jerman akhir pekan ini. Mengunjungi sanak saudara Busujima-san," Jiro terkekeh geli, ia mengeluh soal bau teh osmanthus dan rasanya yang membuat lidahnya jadi mati rasa. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya saat bayangan wajah khawatir Saburo berputar dalam benaknya.

"Ah.. ia benar-benar sudah besar sekarang. Kau tahu bagaimana wajahnya saat aku menanyakan perihal Busujima-san? Fufu, aku ingat bagaimana ia dulu diam-diam pergi menemui Busujima-san tiap malam minggu, dan merengek saat tahu kakak akan mengurungnya karena selalu keluar tanpa kabar." Jiro tertawa. Tawanya lembut seperti alunan harpa dalam sebuah orkesta yang pernah Jyuto datangi kapan hari.  
"Aku bahkan masih ingat kapan terakhir kali mengganti popoknya bersama kakak, mengajarinya nama-nama binatang dan membantu mencabuti gigi-gigi susunya." Suaranya begitu halus dan Jyuto dapat menangkap kerinduan didalamnya. Ia menikmati tiap kali Jiro membuka suara, memulai percakapan dengan bernostalgia. Namun, Jyuto masih terdiam. Menunggu waktunya untuk bicara.

"Jyuto-san?" Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tujuh tahun sudah cukup bagi Jiro untuk memahami segala tingkah laku lelakinya. Jyuto mendekatkan hidung pada ceruk leher kekasihnya, mencari asal dari aroma manis yang selama ini telah menjadi candu baginya. Seperti _edelweiss_.

Sejenak Jiro melupakan celotehnya tentang Saburo.

"Aku merindukanmu." Suaranya serak, Jiro bertaruh seharian ini Jyuto telah menghabiskan lebih dari sekotak rokok. Lengan Jyuto yang sempurna terangkat untuk dibawa mengelus leher Jiro. Jyuto memberi kecupan disana, bibir yang kering terasa dingin dan geli bersamaan ketika janggut yang baru tumbuh menggesek permukaan lehernya.  
"Hm? Aku disini." Ada sirat kebingungan disana. Jiro tidak berpikir ia bisa terlelap lebih awal kali ini. Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengusap punggung kokoh lelakinya, membawa Jyuto dalam dekapan hangat yang ia pikir itulah yang dibutuhkannya sekarang.

Jiro dapat merasakan deru napas yang berat, keluar teratur bersamaan dengan aroma tembakau, dan ia menikmati tiap hembusan hangat di lehernya.

Jyuto terlampau tenang, ia akan dengan pandai mengatur emosinya jika suasana mulai menegang—jika sewaktu-waktu Jiro mulai menangis karenanya—ia tidak pernah meninggikan intonasinya jika itu tidak untuk melindungi Jiro-_nya_, namun tetap saja, Jiro tidak dapat menebak apa yang akan keluar dari mulut tajamnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu di televisi." Ah, sekarang Jiro tahu alasan mengapa Jyuto kembali menghisap tembakau-tembakaunya. Jyuto memulai dan tangan kirinya yang sempurna kembali merengkuh tubuh ramping kekasihnya, begitu erat meski ia tahu Jiro tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Sekarang ia berpikir, berapa banyak lelaki juga wanita yang mengharapkan berada di posisinya sekarang?  
"Hm? Kupikir kau enggan melihat berita tentangku? Bagaimana penampilanku di televisi?" Jiro tertawa renyah. Takut-takut menebak kemana arah pembicaran ini akan membawanya.

Ia mengelus belakang leher Jyuto, "Minggu ini memang agak sedikit sibuk, _manager-san_ benar-benar memenuhi jadwalku dengan _shooting_ sana-sini. Kau tahu, dia bilang ratingku sedang bagus dan ia mati-matian menjaga agar posisiku tidak cepat turun. Jadi, yah, mau tak mau aku harus—"

"Benar," Jyuto mendengus,  
"kau bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk memilih, semua yang kau lakukan hanya mengikuti suruhan manager-san-_mu_." Jiro terdiam. Ia bingung menanggapi perubahan suasana yang terlalu singkat.

"Kau tentu khawatir soal ini, itu, dan banyak hal, orang-orang memerhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Industrimu itu bagaikan laut lepas, dan kau hiu-nya. Kau harus terus berenang, sekali berhenti kau akan tenggelam. Bukankah kau lelah?  
"Oh? Sepertinya aku keliru? Bukankah tidak ada lagi hal yang paling menyenangkan selain menjadi selebriti—atau apalah itu. Ketenaran, atensi, uang, dan wanita-wanita yang bisa kau beli dengan segenggam uang. Aku yakin dua-tiga tahun kedepan kau tidak akan punya waktu untukku. Kau akan muak dan mengejar teman-temanmu. Aku—"

"Berhenti." Jiro menahan napas, tangannya mengudara dan alisnya mengerut menahan lelehan air mata. Begitukah yang Jyuto pikirkan tentang dirinya? Ia tidak akan menangis, pikirnya. Tidak kali ini.

"Jangan bicarakan hal ini di tempat tidur." Jyuto mengeratkan pelukan. Menenggelamkan wajah saat Jiro mendesaknya untuk segera bangkit dari tubuhnya. Tidak, Jyuto tidak akan membiarkan Jiro beranjak dan menangis semalaman di kamar mandi.

"Oh, ayolah—semua orang memerhatikanmu, apa kau tidak malu? Seorang Yamada Jiro? Yamada Jiro yang bahkan napasnya saja didambakan seluruh Jepang?" Jyuto mematikan televisi yang semula menampilkan siaran malam, dia benar-benar mahir menghancurkan suasana.  
"Apa kau sudah dengar? Yamada Jiro dengan kekasihnya yang buntung? Semua orang marah padaku, lho." Jiro terkesiap, begitu banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang lelakinya.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Aku tahu. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, _bukan_? Bahkan hari ini pun kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Arisugawa-san, caramu menatapnya tanpa tahu malu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Bukankah kau sudah punya suami disini? Seorang suami yang dengan sah mengikatmu dalam ikatan sakral pernikahan? Lantas salahkah aku jika berpikir kalau kau tidak lagi mencintaiku?

"Tidak perlu malu, semua orang tahu ia jauh lebih muda dariku, lebih tampan dibanding pria berumur juga cacat yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Kupikir memang lebih bagus untukmu jika kalian tetap seperti itu, _servis_ untuk penggemar? Seperti yang kau bilang tempo hari? Karena semua orang berharap kalian bersama?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Suaranya melengking dan Jyuto tahu ia mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Menurutmu? Aku lelah, Jiro. Aku lelah menunggu seperti anjing husky di rumah Riou, sayangnya anjing yang satu ini kehilangan sebelah kakinya. Kau tahu? Semua ini menyesakkanku, saat tahu jika aku harus menghabiskan hari tua dengan melihatmu berkeliaran diluar sana.  
"Apa dana pensiunanku tidak cukup? Apa semua uang yang kukumpulkan selama ini masih kurang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu? Selama ini aku bertanya-tanya, namun tidak satupun dari terkaan-terkaan itu memuaskanku. Tetapi, ketika hari dimana kau menjawab bahwa yang kau tuju bukanlah kekayaan, aku merasa seperti, ah, kurasa sudah waktunya untukku mengalah, karena aku tahu, aku tahu kau mencintai pekerjaanmu sama seperti aku mencintai pekerjaanku sebelumnya."

"Kau bukan seekor anjing, Jyuto-san."

Jyuto menghela napas,  
"Berapa umurmu? Dua puluh sembilan? Kau masih muda, Jiro, dan kau tidak akan berhenti disini," Jyuto menjeda sebelum benar-benar menghancurkan malamnya yang damai,  
"dan aku, aku disini hanya akan menghambatmu, _anata_." Selarik kalimat sederhana berhasil membuat tangisnya pecah.

Jiro meraung amat menyedihkan, harusnya malam ini ia bisa istirahat, harusnya malam ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bermanja-manja dengan Jyuto-nya.

"Lihat aku, Jyuto-san." Jyuto mengangkat kepala hanya untuk menemukan tatapan terluka kekasihnya. Wajah rupawan dan netra tak sewarna yang entah sudah berapa kali berhasil membiusnya kini bersimbah air mata.

_Jangan bicara begitu, Jyuto-san._ Ia ingin teriak, namun tenggorokannya tercekat menahan sesenggukan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jyuto-san. Aku mencintaimu." Jiro menangkup pipinya, tidak membiarkan pria itu menoleh selain ke arahnya. Namun, wajah mengeras Jyuto makin membuat air matanya turun semakin deras.

"Buktikan." Jiro menggigit bibir. Begitu gemas dengan kekeraskepalaan kekasihnya.  
Kepalanya maju, mempersempit jarak lantas ia menempelkan bibir pada lawannya. Asin air mata dan aroma tembakau entah mengapa membuatnya tambah bersedih. Saat ia menarik kepalanya, Jyuto menemukan wajahnya semerah tomat dipenuhi ingus dan air mata, dahinya mengerut dan bibirnya cemberut kebawah. Jyuto membuatnya malu harus melakukan hal barusan.

Jyuto bangun, kini ia benar-benar terduduk dan menarik Jiro dalam pelukannya. Sekarang ia balik memberikan dekapan hangat yang dibutuhkan lelakinya. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya namun ia tetap diam.

"Tapi itu tadi tidak membuktikan apa-apa."

"Aku pasti sudah melakukan hal itu dengan Arisugawa-san jika aku memang menyukainya. Tapi, tidak, kau salah. Kau salah tentang semua hal. Arisugawa-san bukan orang jahat, ia sudah punya seseorang di hatinya, dan itu bukan diriku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan meski kau mencoba lari dariku." Jiro memukul-mukul dada suaminya, berharap kesedihannya segera mereda.

"Kumohon, kumohon berhenti bilang bahwa aku malu memilikimu. Demi Tuhan, tidak sedetikpun pikiran itu melintas di otakku. Aku—aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu marah. Maaf, maaf. Aku akan berhenti jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Aah, Jiro sudah benar-benar kembali dalam genggamannya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh—"

"Ya. Aku tidak boleh mengorbankanmu demi keegoisanku," Ucapannya begitu kacau karena beberapa kali tersedak ingus dan air mata. Jiro merengek bagai bayi yang baru keluar di antara kedua kaki induknya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Jyuto-san." Racaunya. Ia mengeratkan pelukan, takut jika sewaktu-waktu Jyuto akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mm," Jyuto tersenyum, membiarkan bajunya basah dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jiro sampai ia terlelap.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jyuto-san. Jangan pernah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benarkah begitu, Jyuto-san?" Jiro memberi jeda pada setiap ucapannya.

"Ah, kurasa kau benar, kau benar." Ia mengulangi ucapannya, seolah itu tak jelas dan memantapkan tiap kalimatnya.

"Kau benar. Aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk mengurusi seorang pria tua yang bahkan tak mampu mengenakan dasinya sendiri. Aku punya karir yang harus kutekuni, memasak untukmu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu berhargaku, aku lelah bekerja, sedang dirumah aku harus melayanimu, memenuhi kebutuhanmu.  
"Kau benar juga tentang masa depanku, dan kau tahu? Begitu banyak lelaki di luar sana yang menunggumu untuk segera membebaskanku, kupikir sekaranglah waktunya untuk menghentikan kekonyolan ini dan menyambut uluran tangan mereka." Jiro memiringkan kepala. Menatap lurus pada netra hijau yang kini telah kehilangan cahayanya.

_Berhenti—_

"Kau tahu? Iris magenta milik Arisugawa-san begitu menarik perhatianku. Cara ia menatapku sengit penuh keingintahuan dan bagaimana caranya memperlakukanku, seperti seorang putri saja! Apa semua anggota keluarga Arisugawa seperti itu?" Jiro terkikik, "dan oh! Tubuhnya yang hangat ketika ia merengkuhku juga begitu wangi,—seperti citrus, memabukkan," Jiro berbisik, menggantung kalimatnya.

Ia tersenyum dan tidak ada keraguan di wajahnya.  
"Ia menunggu. Menungguku. Dan bukankah kau bepikir jika sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberinya jawaban?"

Jyuto terbangun dengan napas tersenggal. Jantungnya nyeri dan keringat membanjiri piama dan permukaan sprei kuning hingga terbentuk pola gelap dan lembab. Perutnya mual dan hatinya perih bagai diiris sembilu. Ia segera beranjak sebelum benar-benar memuntahkan isi perutnya dan mengotori sprei. Jiro-_nya_ masih tertidur, dan untuk sekilas kelegaan memenuhi rongga hatinya.

Tangannya yang sempurna membasuh wajah dengan air keran yang dingin, agar segera lupa dengan bunga tidur yang ia tahu tentu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.  
Jyuto menatap pantulannya di cermin. Seorang lelaki berumur dengan janggut dan rambut gondrong yang membuat wajahnya makin terlihat tua. Ah, dan tanpa sepasang lengan yang lengkap. Juga tanpa penyesalan.

Jyuto kembali menaiki ranjang. Jiro-nya meringkuk, tertidur pulas akibat menangis terlalu lama. _Ah, kasihan sekali sayangku_. Jyuto mengecup matanya yang memerah sembab, menjilati jejak-jejak air mata.  
"Manis."

Bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman lebar hingga gigi-giginya terlihat.

"Ah, bukankah ia sangat manis? Menangis seperti itu, dan memohon padaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya?" Jyuto tertawa selagi bibirnya melumat pinggiran bibir Jiro.  
"Mmn, aku tidak akan membaginya. Tidak akan sudi aku membiarkan orang lain menikmati apa yang sudah menjadi milikku—melihat Jiro seperti aku melihatnya." Jyuto menghapus buliran air mata sebab tertawa terlalu kencang.

Jyuto tidak menyesal. Meskipun harus menyakitinya, meski harus membuat matanya bengkak karena terus-menerus menangis pun Jyuto tidak akan berhenti.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk membuatmu terus mencariku, mendambakanku."

Lengannya yang sempurna dibawa menggenggam tangan terawat kekasihnya, mencium jari manis tempat dimana cincin pernikahannya berada.

"Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah aku. Hanya aku. Karena itu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?"

* * *

**me five minutes after read this whole story; APA INI?! ****bayangin 1800 kata isinya percakapan doang HAHAHA m****enye menye pula ah bodoamat yang penting nambah ff jyuji di ffn;)  
Anyway, thank you for visiting!**


End file.
